escucha mi confesion
by sayuri.uchicha
Summary: un sacerdote, un secreto una confesión guardada por años en el fondo de un baúl... Egoista... es un buen termino sobre todo si quieres a esa persona solo para ti matt


Escucha mi confesión

One-shot

Notas del fanfic:

este one-shot es el resultado de ir a leer acerca de sacerdotes...7-7

Aclaraciones del capitulo:

um...no se lean ustedes

Nuevamente allí, estaba en la puerta de aquel recinto que muchos llamaban sagrado, ¿sagrado? ¡Ha! Quien sabía lo que era sagrado , había habido muchas cosas sagradas en este mundo y sin embargo aquellos que Vivian en esos recintos, los habían destruido, matándolos, llevándolos a su final, destruyendo su cuerpo, alma, vida y fe, castigándolos por el único error de ser quienes eran, de haber conocido un poco mas de este mundo , sus pies entraron dentro de aquella fortaleza de piedra mientras su alma se rebelaba nuevamente contra aquella religión, mientras su cuerpo mantenía a raya las emociones mientras su delgado cuerpo entraba dentro del confesionario, mientras su cuerpo temblaba, mientras escuchaba las palabras de aquella persona por la que había ido a un lugar por lo demás , para el, molesto.

-ave maría purísima- susurro la voz al otro lado del confesionario, hermosa, delgada, firme, "perfecta" dejando claro que la persona allí dentro era única e irrepetible por muchas razones.

-sin pecado original concebida- susurro… En respuesta.

-dime tus pecados… hijo- ¿cómo podía llamarlo así? Si aquella persona al otro lado sabía bien que eran de edades diferentes y aquel que se confesaba era mayor que el otro que recibía sus pecados e iba a darle la absolución….

-perdóneme padre pro que he pecado- dijo con voz temblorosa

-la gracia y el perdón de dios es infinita- le contesto la otra voz, serena y firme como siempre ¿Cómo podía ser así? Es que acaso no entendía los pecados?- se fuerte y dime cual es tu pecado….

-estoy enamorado padre….- dijo al fin tras largos minutos de silencio ….

-es ese tu pecado?- dijo la otra voz aun sin perder la calma

-no padre, escuche, estoy enamorado de una persona maravillosa

-…- pudo sentir que el otro le prestaba su atención y sin embargo aun no entendía…pronto lo haría- tiene dueño?

-no, oh bueno si…depende de la forma en que lo vea padre, esa persona, le ha entregado su vida a un ser que sin duda no lo merece tanto como yo….

-si ha elegido esa persona es porque sabe que esa persona es digna de "ella"

-no, no lo es…. Porque él no le corresponde padre- dijo el pelirrojo a lo que el sacerdote dentro del confesionario se sintió ligeramente (muy ligeramente) molesto sin embargo no dijo nada… y espero a que el otro hablara nuevamente….- su cuerpo aun no tiene la marca de otros dedos, es un virgen padre…no se ha entregado en toda la palabra sin embargo su cuerpo le pertenece a ese….

-hijo la ira no conduce a nada- dijo el sacerdote, pues su experiencia lo decía, había sido en su juventud (no es que ahora fuese viejo) un muchacho muy explosivo y bastante orgulloso sin embargo aquí estaba su fe.

- padre, déjeme terminar, es una persona única, es de una belleza extraña, no parece de este mundo, yo siempre le veía de lejos, conozco cada una de sus virtudes y defectos, conozco su historia mas que andie, por eso no entiendo el por que de su decisión…..

-eso quiere decir que solo estabas obsesionado con esa persona….

-no fue asi…

-hijo

-yo le ame desde que le vi

-si no le hablaste, esa persona nunca pudo haber sabido de tus sentimientos

-por eso padre

-por eso que?

-por eso estoy aqui

-que dices?-la voz perdió fuerza un segundo.

-planeo confesarme

-no puedes, esta con otra persona

-no precisamente, pero creo que es hora de que sea egoísta Michael

- como sabes…?

-es de ti , de quien me enamore… de ti Michael kehler solo vine aquí por eso- se levanto para irse

-esp…- supo que el sacerdote saldría del confesionario pero ya no mas…no iba a esprar, se fue rápido ocultándose en la oscuridad y desde ella pudo ver al rubio sacerdote con aqeulla expresión de autentica confusión, ira y ligera casi imperceptible desesperación, había logrado acabar con la paz de aquel rubio y joven sacerdote …

Mail jeevas: 28 a.

Mihael kehler: 25 a.

La idea es que matt al darse cuenta de que la decisión de mello (el chico que le había gustado desde la sec. Y al que nunca se había confesado) de dedicarse al sacerdocio era definitiva decide hacerle saber al rubio de sus sentimientos para de esa forma impedir que el otro pueda entregarse por completo a dios…x supuesto que mihael no va a romper su compromiso con dios pero acéptenlo alguien como melllo sufriría una crisis de frustración con algo como esto…n_n

dejen reviens o hare que kira sama los anote en la death note...no de ver4as dejenlos no estoy seguar de este one-shot T_T

espero que os haya gustado

sayo n_n


End file.
